


Guardians and shinobi   A destiny and Seran kagura crossover fanfiction

by Crossz79



Category: Destiny (Video Games), 閃乱カグラ | Senran Kagura
Genre: F/M, This is on wattpad, https://www.wattpad.com/user/Crossz-Grimlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossz79/pseuds/Crossz79
Summary: Synopsis: God slayers, Blacksmiths, Dredgen, Curse breakers, light bearers, Iron Lords, And the Travelers chosen all this titles that the members of Fireteam Utopia have been given over there time as protectors of humanity and the last city. From slaying Oryx, Crota, Skolas, Xol, Riven, ending the Red War avenging Cayde-6, saving Saint-14, and fighting against the darkness and the enemies of Humanity they have become legends and have had their stories told thought the city. But know the team is in for another adventure after exploring a vex gateway they are teleported to a new world where busty shinobi girls become and learn how to be shinobi. With their arsenal of legendary as well as exotic weapons and their light now unlimited and unbound the team along with Asuka her teammates and friends from the different shinobi schools will they be able to protect both their worlds from the darkness while being caught up in the crazy hijinks of the girls?
Kudos: 1





	1. bio

Characters 

Name: Draitheus  
Species: Human Male  
Class: warlock  
Subclass: Stormcaller  
Occupation: Fireteam utopia  
Hobbys: meditating, reading, talking with others, enjoying good food, walking around the tower and the last city 

Name Donnie  
Species: Human Male  
Class: Titan  
Subclass: Sentinal  
Hobbys boxing, drawing exporeing 

Name Axel-97  
Species: Exo male  
Class: Hunter  
Subclass: Gunslinger  
Hobby’s treasure hunting, collecting loot, shooting bad guys, telling jokes and bad puns 

Name Athena  
Species: Human Female  
Class: Titan  
Subclass: Striker  
Hobby’s: talking with others, being friendly and making new friends  
Has a crush on Dratheus 

Name: Elise  
Species: Human Female  
Class: Warlock  
Subclass: Dawn Blade  
Hobbys: Reading books ( comics, Magazines and story books) 

Name: Natalia  
Species: Human Female  
Class: Hunter  
Subclass: Arc Strider  
Hobby’s photography taking Selfies enjoying music ( J-Pop, K-Pop, hip hop and modern pop music)


	2. Chapter 1  A Gateway to a new world

Draitheus took a deep breath as he and his team transmatted onto the surface of Nessus, the centaur was still the same as all ways even with the leviathan in its orbit nothing had change but right now the team had a mission to do.  
“right then so all we have to do is find a vex gate shut it down and take out the mind controlling it right?” Axel-97 the resident Hunter Class Exo said “yep that pretty much sums up the op in a nutshell Axel” replied Donnie one of the Titans of thier Fireteam “just like the times on the moon and in whats left of the Black Garden” recalling the vex invasions on the moons surface after they discoved that a pyramid a remnant of the Travelers ancient enemy The Darkness was under the surface of the Hives Scarlet Keep and the offensive counter strikes that the guardians lead against the Vex of the Sol Divisive “yeah I know its just feels like we are in a loop ya know? I just want something new and exciting to happen”.  
Draitheus rolled his eyes behind his helmet Axel was always wanted something different to happen to “spice things up” as he put it “you might get your wish now come on lets get moving the vex aren’t gonna scrap themselves” Draitheus said as he summoned his sparrow and the team followed suite then they took off.  
“Spark what exactly does the Vanguard Know about the Vex gate that we are going after?” Draitheus asked to his Ghost “according to intel it should be up here” spark said  
“I see it!” Athena the human female titan shouted and pointed to the gate “alright lets get this party started!” Natalie the human hunter class guardian chreed and pulled out her Pyrocastic rocket launcer and fired the rocket hit a group of Vex goblins causing the rest to look at the guardians  
“Congratulations you gave us away” Elise the Female human warlock deadpanned as she pulled out her Vigilance Wing Pulse Rifle “Well SORRY! I was caught up in the moment!” Natalia shot back as she switch to her Mida Muti Tool Scout Rifle and started shooting Draitheus Slid behind a rock and pulled out his Pluperfect Auto Rifle and fired at a Vex Minotaur he then turned to Donnie “Don are you running sentinel!?” he shouted Donnie fired another round from his Polaris Lance Scout Rifle before facing Draitheus “yep always!” he said “alright” Draitheus said “when the Hydra Prepares to fire drop a ward of dawn down got it?” Got it Donnie replied the Vex Hydra then fired  
“NOW!” Draitheus yelled Donnie then summoned a Ward Of Dawn shielding the Fireteam “alright Don!” Natalia said “don’t celebrate just yet” Athena said while reloading her Forth Horseman Shotgun “Athenas right” Drathieus said “we still have a mission take out the vex gate and the mind controlling it”  
“Yeah yeah got it” Natalia said while waving her hand in a ‘got it’ gesture “hey don’t worry about it” Axel said while patting her on the back while pulling out his Masterwork Hush Bow “we done this before and we can do it again”. “Alright heres the plan Axel you will take them out with you flaming draggers and Athena will unleash her Fist of Havoc then me, Elise, Nat, and Don will go for the Vex Mind and take it out” Draitheus said . They nodded “Alright on three” Athenas hands crackled with Arc Lighting “One” Two” “THREE!” Draitheus Shouted The Ward went down and Axel jump into the and unleashed a barrage of solar daggers Destroying a small group of Vex Goblins and Vex Harpies Athena then jumped into the sky and slammed down and started crushing vex “alright lets go team!” Draitheus yelled he and the rest of the team jumped out from their cover and charged the vex blasting any of them that got in the way the team soon made it to the Vex gate “alright vex mind your number is up!” Donnie shouted the Vex mind then appeared and the team started shooting it little by little they started wearing it down until it fell “alright score another one for Fireteam Utopia yeeeaaah!” Natalia shouted Draitheus smiled yep he said another win for- he stopped when he noticed the Vex Gate powering up and making weird noises “Spark whats going on!? “ Drathieus asked “I don’t know the gate appears to be powering up and it appears to have a desitantion set”  
The gate then started glow and light came from it envelopoing them “everyone hang on!” Draitheus shouted as they were hurled to a unknown destination.


	3. CHAPTER 2  A NEW WORLD

It was a normal day at hanzo academy at least it was until a certain pervert started groping her team leaders boobs “Kat! Stop it!” Asuka yelled as Katsuragi “sorry Asuka cant stop wont stop never will stop! Katsurugi said with a smirk Ikagura watch and rolled her eyes ‘there goes Kat again’ she thought mean while Hibani and yagyuu where watching as this happened ‘if Katsuragi dose that to Hibani she will face my wrath’ Yaguyuu thought Hibani was busy looking up at the sky when she noticed something “Yagyuu? Why is the sky sparking?” she asked Yagyuu looked up and noticed it too “Asuka look the sky is acting weird” she said Asuka looked up and katsuragi and ikagura looked up as well suddenly six figures fell from the sky and landed at the beach. “did you girls see that!?” Katsuragi said the other girls nodded “w…wha…what was that?” Hibani asked? “im not sure but I saw people falling” Ikagura said “well whoever they are we better go see if they are alright “ Asuka said “come on team lets go!” “Right” the others said and they headed to the crash sight.   
Mean while with fireteam utopia   
“uugh” Drathieus moaned in pained “what happen” he asked but then he felt that his voice sounded different. “ ouch ouch double ouch” athena said “Athena?” Drathieus spoke and looked at his team mates then noticed something “yeah im alright” she said “im fine by the way just in case anyones wondering” Axel said. “where are we?” Donnie said “wait guys” draithus said and noticed that they looked different. They were younger. “WHAT IN THE!?” they all shouted “what in the name of the traveler happen to us?” Natalia said “yeah why am I kid” elise said “I don’t know but we need to find out where we are” Draitheus said. “Draith” spark said “yes spark?” draitheus asked “im getting incoming indiviuals” suddenly a group of hooded figures brandishing sword appeared “alright fireteam Utopia lets show these guys the light!” Draitheus shouted the others nodded and they began fighting


	4. Chapter 3 the meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being away for so long lots of collge work any ways The Fire team is going to be greeted but some of the locals

Draitheus and the rest of utopia opens fire on their attackers “Who the frak are these guys?! Don asked “I don’t know” elise said while firing her Vengeance Wing pulse rifle “but they are not guardians but they are skilled “ Draitheus switched to his Falling Guillotine Sword and swung it in a tornado fashion causing their attackers to get flung back they then toss smoke bombs and retreated. “well that was weird” Axel said “tell me about it” agreed Natalia “alright right now we need to find out where we are and what happen” Athena said Draitheus nods his head “agreed he said”. “I think we can help you with that” a female voice said. The fire team turns to find the voices owner and see a group of girls and a elderly woman as well

“Hello” there the elder woman said “greetings” Draitheus said “who are you?” The old Woman smiled “I am Saiyuri” she said “im Asuka these are my teammates” she said gesturing to them “sup im katsuragi” she said “im ikagura” Ikagura said “hello im Hibari and this is yagyuu “ Hibari said gesturing to Yagyuu “hello” she said “nice to meet you all im Draitheus Leader of Fireteam Utopia” Dratiheus said Saiyuri nods her head “well why don’t we all talk while having something to eat? you all must be hungry” sounds alright to me Draiteus said


	5. Chapter 3 the meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being away for so long lots of collge work any ways The Fire team is going to be greeted but some of the locals

Draitheus and the rest of utopia opens fire on their attackers “Who the frak are these guys?! Don asked “I don’t know” elise said while firing her Vengeance Wing pulse rifle “but they are not guardians but they are skilled “ Draitheus switched to his Falling Guillotine Sword and swung it in a tornado fashion causing their attackers to get flung back they then toss smoke bombs and retreated. “well that was weird” Axel said “tell me about it” agreed Natalia “alright right now we need to find out where we are and what happen” Athena said Draitheus nods his head “agreed he said”. “I think we can help you with that” a female voice said. The fire team turns to find the voices owner and see a group of girls and a elderly woman as well 

SKSV_Chara_02-23-15_001.jpg (640×680) (gematsu.com) 

SKSV_Chara_02-23-15_001.jpg (640×680) (gematsu.com) 

SKSV_Chara_02-23-15_001.jpg (640×680) (gematsu.com) 

“Hello” there the elder woman said “greetings” Draitheus said “who are you?” The old Woman smiled “I am Saiyuri” she said “im Asuka these are my teammates” she said gesturing to them “sup im katsuragi” she said “im ikagura” Ikagura said “hello im Hibari and this is yagyuu “ Hibari said gesturing to Yagyuu “hello” she said “nice to meet you all im Draitheus Leader of Fireteam Utopia” Dratiheus said Saiyuri nods her head “well why don’t we all talk while having something to eat? you all must be hungry” sounds alright to me Draiteus said


	6. Chapter 4  Food and discussions

“so” asuka said “who are you? “we are fireteam utopia and we are guardians” Donnie said “guardians?” Ikaruga asked “yep that’s right” Axel said as their helmets dematerialized the girls looked at him with amazement “you’re a robot?” Katsuigi said “technically im an exo but yeah pretty much a robot he said “anyways im Draitheus warlock fireteam leader of utopia” Draitheus said “warlock? Isn’t that a type of wizard?” Asuka said “yeah but I don’t do the rabbit in the hat trick” draitheus said “awe” Hibari said “anyways im Donnie and im a titan I protect all those around me” Don said “your big” Yaguu said “and tough and strong” Don said “im Axel-97 im a hunter” Axel said “97?” Ikagura asked “why do you have a number” “its *sigh* it’s the number of times my memory been wiped” Ikagura covers her mouth “im sorry I didn’t know “its okay it was bound to come up eventually” ikagura nodded “well anyways im’ Athena im a titan as well and these are elisa and natalia our other hunter and warlock respectfully” she said gesturing to them “hello” Natlia said “hiya” Elisa said “so may I ask what you girls are?” “we are shinobi” Asuka said as she places a plate of futomaki rolls down “shinobi? You mean like ninjas?” Athena asked “Yep That’s right Katsuragi said Ikagura watches as Axel eats a roll “uh how do you eat dose?” she asked “what do you mean?” he asked puzzled “you’re a exo a robot how can you eat human food?” she said he shrugs “all exos can eat human food its not a big deal back home” “home?” hibari said “well you see we aren’t from your earth we are from another earth but its different” Draitheus said “ohhhh so your like aliens or something?” Asuka said “pretty much” Donnie said as he eats another bite draitheus nods while watching asuka eat her roll

For some reason he felt his face light up red spark appear next to him “Draith are you okay?” he asked the girls looked surprised “what is that?” yaguu said “Girls this is Spark my ghost and no not the type of ghost that haunts you he was the one who brought us to life” “you mean you all where dead?” hibari said “ “yeah all of us where once dead but our ghost brought us back and we where gifted with the powers of the traveler the thing that changed our earth it was responsible for terraforming mars venus and mercury it was humanity’s golden age until the darkness came the travler gave its life to stop us and the ghost came into existence the rest of Utopia revealed their ghost “hello I am pulse I am donnies ghost” Pulse said “ names Treasure I’m the ghost of axel” Treasure said “Aries ghost of Athena” Aries said “hello I am star elises ghost” star said “hi call me Diamond and I’m Natalia’s ghost” Diamond said “hello hi” the girls said “anyways Draith you would not believe this check your inventory” Draitheus did and he was surprised “all of my weapons that I had placed in my valut are here” “same here” said the others “and that’s not all for some reason don’t ask me how but it appears that our light is boundless we don’t need to worry about it recharging slowly” Draitheus smiled “that’s great” he said ”never ending supers? Heck yeah!” Axel said asuka smiles and looks at them and smiles “I think things are going to change for all of us” she thought


	8. Christmas chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here is the christmas chapter i hope you all like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Right on Christmas eve i present to Thee The Christmas Chapter~
> 
> i know crazy right but hey what am i gonna do anyway enjoy

Draitheus was helping Elise with getting the decerations up “Altight a little more to the left a bit more and there perfect” Axel said. Draitheus and Elise smiled and floated down as they looked at the blue banner with the symbol of the dawning on it

Draitheus then saw Asuka and her team coming up to themin red santa clause style dresses

“hey guys” Asuka said as she and her friends come over to them and noticed the banner “whoa that’s beautiful” Hibari said “what is it?” Ikargura said “it looks like a snowflake to me” Katsurugi said “it is the symbol of the Dawning the seasonal event that happens in the last city and in the tower on our earth” Donnie said “im guessing its basically christmas for you?” Asuka asked Draitheus nodded his head “Spark tell them about it” Draitheus said “as you wish Draith” Spark said before appearing and begins telling them about it.

“The Citys holidays are like the city itself people from a thousand nations coming together to create something new. These days remind Humanity that even when all seems lost there is always a chance for joy. Now as the year turns The City celebrates with gifts and games and guardians unite in the spirit of competition pushing one another to become legends just for a moment there is peace harmony hope. This is The Dawning it is a time to honor all that Humanity has built and all that it will create…and rejoice in the light” Spark said while showing them pictures of the event “wow its so beautiful” Hibari said Yaguu nodded her head agreeing with her “cool” Katsurigi said

Asuka smiled before smelling something someone was baking “is someone baking?” She asked “that must be Donnie making dawning cookies” Axel said “Cookies?!” Hibari squeeled with joy when she heard that “yep come one lets get inside” Draitheus said and they went inside the building they saw Donnie with a blue bowl with white and golden designs on it resembling snowflakes “Don are those cookies done?” Axel asked “yeah their done be careful though still hot” He said they nodded as Athena comes over with a tray with hot chocolate “thanks Athena” Draitheus said Athena smiled “no prob” she said Draitheus smiled and raised a cup “Happy dawning and Merry Christmas Everyone” He said Asuka and her team and the rest of her friends and the rest of Utopia raised their cups to “HAPPY DAWNING AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!” they cheered

(For thoses wondering Draitheus and the rest of Utopia are wearing the Dawning armor sets 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any way hoped you like it and i, sorry if im making theses chapters short i been kinda rushing to get theses in before today anyways like i have said before happy holidays merry Christmas happy dawning and have a happy new year!


	9. Valentines Day chapter  Crimson Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres something perfect for the day of love and bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the crimson days chapter yes finally and dont worry more of this is coming i have been busy with chores thats all

Draitheus smiles as he looks at the beautiful weather that japan had ever since he and his fireteam came here they have been seeing and enjoying so many things and today was one of if not the most wonderful days Valentines day a time of love but also a time of bonds he smiles as he makes his way over to Hanzo and saw Asuka and her team along with their former rivals turned friends Team Crimson

Homura smiled as she sees draitheus “hey Draith” she said “hello draitheus” yomi said “Hey” Hikage said “heya” Miral said “hello dear” Haruka said with a smile “Hello” Draitheus said “Happy valentines day” they all said “the same goes to you as well” Draitheus said to them “Hey Draith how do guardians spend valentines day?” Hibari said while yaguu was next to her “we guardians have Crimson days which is similar to Valentines day it is a time of caring compassion and love for those fourtunate to find it” spark then shows a symbol to them

“hehe its named like our team” Mirai said “Yeah nice” Hikage said “so what happens?” Ikagura said “well on these days Guardians find someone who is close to them and they work together these duos are called crimson bonds” draitheus said while showing examples “so they are two guardians who fight aside each other?” Katsuragi said “yep and these things happen in The Crucible” Draitheus said The place where Lord shaxx runs guardians vs guardian events right?” Ikagura asked “correct” Spark said while floating around them “I would say that Hibari and Yagayuu are one such bond” The two of them blushed before looking at each other and smiling and hugged each other “AWWWWEEE” The Group smiled Draitheus smiled before the rest of the fire team came with rose petals falling “coungratuations to the Crimson bond of Hanzo academy!” Draitheus cheered 


End file.
